Cold Hands And Hot Chocolate
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Luviana oneshot (Lucy x Juvia x Cana). It's a cold winter's day when Lucy was dragged on a job, but when she gets back there has to be some way to warm her up again.


**Cold Hands and Hot Chocolate**

 **I have no proper reason, SparklingYaoi is just amazing! And I thank her for getting me into the Luviana ship.**

It was a cold winter's day and Lucy had planned to spend it in her home curled up next to the fire; she'd have been sipping a drink and maybe reading a book, generally appreciating the peace and quiet. But it would seem her team had other plans, there they were, all up on Mt. Hakobe in the freezing cold. The blizzards were even worse during the winter weather and even if she'd worn everything in her wardrobe, she doubted it would keep her warm. Summoning Horologium had helped only a little, but for even the slightest bit of reduced cold she was grateful.

Gray was enjoying every second of it from what she could see, thriving in the cold even in his under-dressed state. As always he was quarrelling with Natsu who at the moment she was jealous of; the guy came with a natural heater and if she thought she'd survive the quick run from Horologium to the Dragon Slayer she'd go for it. Erza was stoic on the matter… though of course she may have just been enjoying the new 'armour' she'd got on; it was some sort of coat that adjusted to temperature and kept the wearer warm and dammit Lucy wanted one! The blanket would do though, for now, but she was going to get Happy later for teasing her about getting to be close to Natsu.

She knew this was supposed to be a quick job, when they actually got there, it probably wouldn't take more than ten minutes to complete, but Lucy could bear with it if only because of what she knew was waiting for her when she got home.

*/*\\*

An easy job, train ride, motion sick Natsu and overall an hour of time later, Lucy was back in the regular cold of Magnolia; after Hakobe, she could swear this was a tropical island, despite the three inches of snow. Trudging through the slush and the rain that had come on suddenly – that she was _immensely_ enjoying, yeah right – Lucy managed to get back to the guild hall. Her team mates had already gone home, but she herself wouldn't be heading back until she was certain of something first.

Stepping through the doors and welcoming the quick rush of heat, her eyes searched the building; looking for her 'target…' only to find that the place was practically empty; good. That meant she could finally make her way back to her apartment.

*/*\\*

She'd contacted them through a small communication lacrima earlier and eagerly awaited their arrival into her home. They always made her feel better after a trying day, and when she was sick, and when she was cold. At this point Lucy would probably be a little lost without them. Starting up a fire, changing into pyjamas and whipping up a mug of hot chocolate she relaxed in a chair with them around her, keeping her close and possibly running their fingers through her hair; that sounded great, she might even write a story about that, changing the characters of course.

Lucy was back to her place soon enough and with a satisfying click of the key turning in the lock, she welcomed the comforting sensation of heat sinking back into her body. Leaning against her door for only a moment as it closed behind her, she listened for an indication of somebody in her home, but her ears were still quite cold from her 'ordeal' outside and she didn't trust them when they didn't pick up anything but her own breathing. Pushing off from her temporary resting place to search for herself, she turned the corner into her living room, happily welcomed by the sight of her lovers, Cana and Juvia in thick winter coats. She'd have been envious if she wasn't aware of what they were all thinking.

"Hey Lucy." It hadn't been long since she'd heard them talk, they'd spoken on the lacrimas until late at night the previous day, but hearing Cana talk to her was pleasant. She wouldn't even try and stop the smile coming to her face.

"Hey Cana, Juvia. It's good to see you two." Seeing them grin back at her, so relaxed in her home like even her teammates never were, made all the cold at Hakobe a necessary evil as her face heated.

"Careful Lucy, if you keep blushing that hard you might never stop being red." Juvia, with her cheeky expression but teasing eyes, of course had seen how her face was already tinted pink from the bitter weather, but she immensely enjoyed the colours she could turn her girlfriend with just a few words, and at that moment she would've killed for a camera.

Walking over, Lucy playfully flicked her shoulder, pecking Juvia and then Cana on the lips before taking a seat. It was only going to be for a moment, they all knew that, she did it anyway.

"I guess there is just never going to be a time when I can come home and have it be only me here." Faking a sigh, Lucy tilted her head back and held her hand fake dramatically to her forehead, pretending to swoon.

"Well then, maybe you should hire some bodyguards, in case it's someone not from the guild here one time." This… was actually interesting, and she couldn't help but wonder what Juvia was scheming.

"Yeah, and we'd be happy to fill those roles. Because after all…" Oh no, she wasn't often fond of when Cana trailed off, it meant she was plotting something, and those somethings were usually incredibly embarrassing.

…She especially didn't like when they were both plotting something and spoke in unison. Things never ended well. "We can take _very_ good care of you." But they had to go and do it anyway.

Cana being the closest of the two picked Lucy up and carried her to the bedroom as Juvia held the door open and checked to make sure the windows and curtains were closed.

Okay, so she didn't mind it _this_ time. She honestly wasn't sure why she forgot this was what they'd planned; she cursed the writer's imagination she had as Cana laid her down on the bed. Didn't mind it at all. Especially not when Juvia joined them on the bed and flung away her coat, revealing the thing she wore underneath. Clad in a leather sort of corset that fit her personality in the bedroom as a serious dominant; Lucy _would_ blame Erza and Mira if she didn't enjoy the result so much. Juvia's pale skin clashed a little with the black leather but nobody seemed to mind, the sight had always been delicious and when accompanied by the short shorts she was wearing that exposed so much of her legs, well… Lucy was hardly in a position to criticize her fashion choice anyway now was she? Now if only Juvia had brought her whip…

Cana must have been a little bored with how Lucy was ogling Juvia as she threw her own coat the ground and revealing her costume. Many times it had been fancy lingerie that revealed so much it covered nothing, or she really _had_ been naked under a coat but Cana had gone for sweet and simple this time, wearing only her swimsuit. She wouldn't ask why it wasn't just regular underwear, she adored Cana's cute little quirk.

"So then Lucy, you told us you were feeling cold over the lacrima." She was so thankful she was already lying down because Cana's smirk made her feel weak in the knees.

"And if that's the case, then it should be our job to warm you up." Juvia's was worse, especially with that outfit and she swore she'd be unable to leave her apartment for a week; her blush was practically burning her face. She wasn't one to be outdone though.

"I guess it is, though I'm afraid my clothes are incredibly wet from being soaked in the rain and they're clinging to me so _tightly_ …" She saw them gulp; score! 1 point for Lucy! "Could you maybe help me get out of them?" Putting on one of her cutest faces she saw a pink tint come to their cheeks and hid her smirk, this was where things got _really_ fun.

Her clothes were stripped from her in an instant, and as she blessed Cana's quick hands as she was left in only her underwear. Lucy shivered in the cold air, an action that was quickly remedied by Cana's lips on her neck and their bodies pressing together.

Juvia wouldn't be left out though; one of her hands instantly slipped under Lucy's bra and began fondling her, enticing a gasp from the blonde. A smirk on her face, one of her pale hands looped round Cana's waist and immediately slipped in-between Cana's legs to rub her clit through the bottom part of her bikini. A breathy moan slipped past the card mage's lips as she moved further down Lucy's body and began unhooking her bra. Quickly pulling it over her head and throwing it away somewhere, Lucy arched her back as Cana immediately attached her lips over a nipple; the bud, already hardened from the cold, sensitive to the warm tongue swiping over it.

Juvia took care of her other breast, rubbing her thumb back and forth, occasionally pinching it to enjoy the sight of Lucy throwing her head back and the sweet sound of her moans. A smirk on her face, the rain woman bent down to press her lips to Cana's shoulder and nip lightly at the skin, the few times she did guaranteeing a hickey that didn't hurt her lover too much. Quite pleased with her newest mark of ownership, she moved to Lucy and stroked the blonde locks of hair away for better access to her neck. Licking up and down to entice small shivers from the submissive wizard, Juvia trailed her tongue down to Lucy's collarbone before nipping at the pale skin to leave her mark there.

"Beautiful." She was either referring to the new love bites she'd placed on _her_ girlfriends or the sight of impatient Cana practically tearing Lucy's underwear off and beginning to lick her thighs. The teasing brought Lucy to a state of small trembles, almost to the point of begging for Cana to touch her; the heat between her legs nearly unbearable. A thin layer of sweat coated her body, the skin shining faintly under the lights for her lovers' enjoyment. Juvia moved back to Cana, taking off the bikini and leaving herself the only one wearing clothes as her fingers moved from Lucy towards Cana's chest, her other hand following suit as they soon both rested on Cana's chest, the skin was soft under her palms and she couldn't resist playing a little. The 'eep' she got from the heavy drinker was incredibly satisfying and the little whimper she received after twiddling the nipples aroused her more than she had already been. Especially when Cana's head shot up and fell back onto her own breasts.

Lucy was enjoying the little pause by watching the show in front of her, paying _very_ close attention to Cana's flushed face and the small smirk on Juvia's lips. On instinct, she surged up and pressed her lips against Cana's, her tongue immediately engaged with a very wilful brunette's. Both moaning, Juvia let go of Cana and let the two girls fall back onto the bed. Pleased with what she saw, her hand fell down to brush against her clit and she hissed faintly, not wanting to distract the two wizards currently in a very heated lip-lock. Her thumb circling lightly over that little button of nerves, her blue eyes greedily took in the sight of Cana's fingers rubbing the same place on Lucy, the blonde going wild and thrashing on the bed. Never able to restrain herself very well, Cana was moving the tips of two fingers through her folds her thumb stretching to rub her clit as quickly as she could.

A method like that made her thumb tired quickly, and as soon as she had to slow down Juvia picked Cana up and set her in her lap. Ignoring the needy whine from Lucy, Cana straddled one pale leg and began rocking her hips; the friction of her movements rubbing her clit just the right way from how she angled herself. Eyes fluttering closed; she started gasping as she kept up her steady pace.

Not one to be left out, Lucy crawled slowly towards the two as Juvia watched, tongue running over her lips to pick up Cana's taste as the Celestial wizard started to beg for some attention.

"Juvia _please_ , I need-" But she never got the chance to finish that, as Juvia was kissing her in a heartbeat, tongue sliding against her own and causing her to moan a little.

"I already know what you need." Juvia made sure to sound like she was purring, all to further arouse her little blonde lover. "And I would be more than happy to accommodate you princess." A little shiver later and Lucy was being kissed again, only this time she began scratching at the 'clothes' Juvia still wore, desperately pulling at material to get rid of the thing hiding the sight of Juvia's naked body from her. Chuckling amusedly, she broke the kiss for a moment to rid her body of the corset and the panties she wore. Pecking Lucy on the lips, her hand snaked down the curvaceous body of the other girl and one of her fingers started rubbing over her folds, only rarely touching the clit to drive Lucy crazy. Beginning to move the leg Cana was on, when Cana would rock forwards; Juvia pushed it further down the bed to assist with the brunette's pleasure. The louder moans she got were definitely a good indication and she put a little more force into it as she kept on tormenting Lucy.

Whining and gasping, Lucy glared weakly at her girlfriend before smirking and moving one of her hands to Juvia's own neglected womanhood, inserting two fingers into her and thrusting them in and out quickly for the start. Head temporarily thrown back in ecstasy, Juvia moaned before curling the finger rubbing over Lucy and pushing it inside. Gasps falling from the blonde's own lips, Juvia managed to regain her sense of control even as Cana opened her eyes a little and groped her chest. A smirk on her lips, her eyes slid closed once more as her rocking became more frantic. Juvia's thigh becoming slick from the wetness of Cana's arousal, the card mage was able to speed up more aswell as her orgasm came closer.

Lucy's hand starting to get tired from pumping in and out of the water wizard's body, she settled for curling her fingers and hoping to get Juvia's g-spot just as Juvia's finger found hers. Her body went limp, small shakes breaking out all over her, and her own release getting nearer.

Having ignored herself for too long, and Lucy's fingers only stirring just how much she needed to be touched, Juvia rocked her fingers and saw white. Lucy smirked for about a second before Juvia attacked her own good spot again. The names of both her girlfriends falling from her lips, she rested her head on Cana's shoulder, the newly deemed human pillow opening her eyes and kissing Lucy's forehead as one of her hands went to Lucy and rub her clit and the other went to Juvia, fully prepared to bring them to 'heaven' with her. Moans coming from both of them, Cana grinned and managed to wiggle her pinkie into Lucy alongside Juvia's fingers and her thumb plunged right into Juvia, making perfect contact with the place that drove her _wild_. A small scream from the rain woman and many gasps and groans from Lucy and the three of them shuddered, all slowing down their motions as they came down from their high.

Toppling off of Juvia's leg, Cana slung her arm around Lucy's shoulders and pushed her back down to the bed, using her breasts as a pillow as she reached out behind her and pulled Juvia towards them. She turned the light off by clapping her hands and the trio fell asleep as a mess of tired, satisfied limbs.

*/*\\*

Lucy woke up last the next day, and she noticed that the sheets had been pulled over her when she was positive they'd fallen asleep on top of them the night before. She was just glad Natsu hadn't come by.

Slipping out from under the warmth of her covers, Lucy grabbed a pair of pyjamas and put them on before pulling back the curtains. It was still snowing outside, maybe even worse than it had been previously and there was absolutely _no way_ she was going out to work in that, it should clear up in a day or two, and she _actually_ had enough money to pay rent and buy food for the next week. Dragging her feet to the main part of her home, she was welcomed with the sight of Cana in a dressing gown and Juvia in her long blue dress coat.

"Good morning Lucy!" Both their voices in the morning, that was the best thing to wake up to, she'd never been happier when their relationship had gotten to this point.

"Morning you two, is there anything for breakfast?" She kissed them both on the cheek in greeting and could've sunbathed in the glow of happiness their smiles.

"Just toast, I'm still a little tired." Juvia with her beautiful cheery smile and eyes sparkling happily at her…

"Yeah, and she won't let me anywhere near the kitchen." Cana pretended to pout, but a big silly grin broke out on her face in a matter of seconds. They all remembered what had happened the last few times and they weren't risking anything until she'd gone to Cooking Classes…

"Well if you hadn't blown up the microwave…" Lucy had honestly thought Natsu had dropped by, so learning it had just been Cana had been both amusing and a little worrying.

A quick bite to give them _some_ energy and a glass of flavoured milk was all it took for the three to become completely bored. Nobody particularly wanted to brave the snowstorm over Magnolia, but it was a good thing at least that Cana and Juvia had stayed over many times before; they could work something out.

They talked in the kitchen for an hour and all helped to clean it, it left the landlady with one less job and Lucy was always happy to try and avoid a visit from the scary lady. With nothing else to really entertain them, the living room was the main course of action, though Juvia stayed behind for a moment as Cana and Lucy started a fresh conversation.

Cana started to light a fire when Juvia came in with a tray carrying three mugs of hot chocolate; Lucy already plopped down in an armchair was too comfortable too move and so Cana brought over her drink as Juvia set the tray aside for the moment and they curled up around her, taking up the rest of space on the seat. Cana sat in her lap, more than happy to wrap her arms around her shoulders and hug her tightly while Juvia was content to sit further away from the fire and run her fingers through Lucy's hair. Snuggling in between them both, Lucy took a sip of her drink – which was delicious, and she praised her blue haired girlfriend's existence – with her toes warming from the heat of the flame and just enjoying the company.

"I love you two."

"We love you too Lucy."

 **Honestly my first time writing Yuri smut, a three-way relationship and Yuri in general… But I hope it was okay.**


End file.
